epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Epic Rap Battles of Who What When Where Why the Fuck
Salutations! To celebrate this, Lexi and I are bringing you a brand spanking new Epic Rap Battles of What the Fuck. The only reason this battle was made was because we forgot to include these rappers in the last battle, because we're a couple of derp-asses. Special thanks to Bob for appearing as a third-party rapper ;D Without further doodoo, let us begin. Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WHAT THE FUCK? BOXERS! VERSUS! BRIEFS! BEGIN! Boxers: I'm not the breed of dog, but I still pack a hefty bite, I'm loose and comfortable, you're choking gonads tight! And you'll lose this fight! Yeah, that's right! You're bland, I'm longer, I cover more leg, You'll be folded up in the back of the drawer by the end of this battle, feg! Briefs: I get to show off crotch better, you can't hide a bulge, You get covered in shit stains and they look like mulch, Fuck you! I got waist band marks from you, asshole! I'm super tight, why don't you go and give me a pull? Boxers: I'm the underwear who brings the thunder where you can't you sap! People have to pull you down to pee, I sometimes have a button or a flap! With the rest of the laundry, I'll take these britches out, aye! Soaking you with wet sentences, I'll leave you out to dry! Briefs: You suck! Like, suck more than people like to suck what I hold, You really are the worst, but I'm sure you've already been told! By me! The best underwear ever! So go and die please! You smell really bad! In fact, you smell like feces! The pants drawer flies open, revealing Thong. Thong: I'mma wedgie you bitches again, it won't be a pretty sight to be seen, I may not have poop stains like you guys, but I still don't fight clean! Out of the throng, it's thong! If you think you'll win, you're wrong, I can be frilly, but you guys are silly, you've proved that in this song! Strippers wear me, so everybody loves getting me in their face, When I squirt pussy juice on you guys, I put you in your place! I'm the best vaginal garment, screw the fanny pack! Your chances of winning are even slimmer than my back! A baby crawls in and its Nappy starts rapping. Nappy: Just like me, you lot are full of shit! Don't get your panties in a bunch! Wow, calm your tits! I'll punch these Boxers and make short work of Briefs, I'll G-string up Thong while I hold in babies' queefs! And also penis farts, they're difficult to do, I'm the only one in which it is acceptable to poo! I am Nappy and I rappy while I slappy and you fappy, You are crappy, I'm eating a bappy, you all fell into my trappy! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? PANTALOONS! EPIC RAP BATT- What? Shit, I have to go, sorry! I'M THE ANNOUNCER'S BROTHER, I'LL FINISH THAT FOR HIM! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF- Fuck, I have to go as well! I'M THE ANNOUNCER'S DAD! FUCK YOU GUYS! Who won? Boxers Briefs Thong Nappy Epic Rap Battles of What the Fuck? Category:Blog posts